


Угадай меня, если успеешь

by Malahit



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahit/pseuds/Malahit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на <a href="http://draw-jared.livejournal.com/2954.html#comments">рисунок</a> Anarda.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Угадай меня, если успеешь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [рисунок](http://draw-jared.livejournal.com/2954.html#comments) Anarda.

Отыграл очередной медленный танец, и Дженсен вежливо улыбнулся, благодаря партнершу. Подумать только – бал-маскарад. Какого черта он вообще здесь делает?

Из-за танцующих, болтающих, бродящих туда-сюда гостей и снующей обслуги приходилось то и то и дело уворачиваться от столкновений или нежелательных разговоров. Было душно, и под маской ужасно чесалась переносица.

Дженсен подхватил бокал с вином – ну, хотя бы не шампанское, и на том спасибо – с ближайшего столика и направился к балконной двери. Лимит танцев на сегодня он выполнил и перевыполнил. Сейчас он глотнет свежего воздуха, а затем найдет Криса, надерет ему уши за то, что заставил сюда прийти, и уйдет домой отмщенным.

На довольно просторном балконе царили полумрак и спокойствие загородной ночи. Света из зала и сада не хватало, и углы, не иначе, как в честь бала, украшенные драпировками, маняще тонули в тени. Музыки было почти не слышно – спасибо гениям, придумавшим стеклопакеты, усмехнулся Дженсен. Он поставил бокал на широкие перила балкона, снял надоевшую маску и с блаженным стоном почесал, наконец, зудящую переносицу.

Низкий глубокий смех заставил вздрогнуть. В тени драпировки стояла женщина: пышное платье с корсетом, веер, прикрывающий пол-лица, длинные волосы. Высокая, невольно отметил Дженсен. Странно, что он сразу ее не заметил.

Женщина еще чуть повернулась, слегка раскосые, темные в полумраке глаза хитро блеснули поверх веера.

\- Похоже, этот бал вас утомил.

Наряд, фраза, жесты – будто перенесся в прошлое. А контраст внешней хрупкости тонких запястий и низкого, совсем не женского голоса интриговал почище все еще прикрывавшего лицо веера.

\- Есть немного, - улыбнулся Дженсен. – Мы знакомы?

\- Возможно.

\- Вы меня заинтриговали.

\- Приятно это слышать, - она чуть склонила голову набок, и челка упала на лоб, отвлекая Дженсена от попыток угадать. – Неужели вы не любите праздники? Танцы, выпивка, приятные знакомства?

\- Предпочитаю проводить их с друзьями. Большие сборища не по мне: душно, скучно, - и с усмешкой поправился, - было скучно до нашей встречи. 

\- Неприятные встречи и мешающие маски? – рассмеялась она в ответ.

\- И это тоже. Однако я заметил, что маской вы тоже пренебрегли.

\- В ней нет надобности, не правда ли?

\- Пожалуй. Так почему вы прячетесь здесь, если вам все нравится?

\- Всего лишь взяла передышку. Было приятно поговорить с вами, - и она двинулась к залу.

\- И все-таки как вас зовут?

Она обернулась и, наконец, опустила веер, открывая молодое, неуловимо знакомое лицо, изогнутые в лукавой улыбке губы и – надо же – родинку у переносицы. И Дженсен поймал себя на мысли, что на эту «мушку» мужчины клевали сотни лет.

\- Узнаете, после того как пригласите меня на танец. Если успеете, - и скрылась за дверью, удивительно быстро для своего роста теряясь в толпе гостей.

Дженсен рассмеялся и, надев маску, вернулся в зал, оставив бокал сиротливо стоять на перилах.


End file.
